The present invention generally relates to the field of semi-trailer trucks, and more particularly, to a semi-trailer repositioner.
A semi-trailer truck, also known as tractor-trailer, is an articulated truck including a towing engine (tractor) and a one or more semi-trailers that carry the freight.
Crowded city streets and small warehouse dock space make it hard to back a long semi-trailer truck into position for unloading or loading. Also, a truck driver caught in traffic may be unable to make a turn due to the length of the trailer.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that facilitates repositioning of the truck to efficiently back into a dock or maneuver around a corner.